Legacy
by ChokeSlamer
Summary: From the Kane/Lita/Edge storyline maybe somewhat after with and OC thrown in between the left mess. About Kane's legacy in all the meaning of the word . This is pretty original. Mystical over Medical or Medical over Mystical, you choose. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**First off all I want to thank Jemima Flute, for her help. I'm a programmer and this is my first fan fic so I needed a lot of help with it, and she helped me (specially in the romantic thing 'cause I don't stand a chance there). Thanks for everything JF.**

**Now this is not just a romantic, drama, supernatural, or whatever fic. It has a lot other stuff, but there were only two genres to choose. It's more of a psychological thriller, I guess. It's not from my point of view, it's actually told by another character. Hope you enjoy it. It's going to be long. Review after reading (criticism**** helps, good or bad, I don't care).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE related just my original characters, and I guess you know who those will be.**

**CHO 1**

Set 2 years after Kane and Lita's divorce.

Allow me to introduce myself. The name is Uriel, and I'm what you call, a demon… rough word, though I've been called by many names, like "an imaginary friend", or "figment of your imagination", or my favorite "bipolar disorder". I don't even know what I am anymore, but that's not important. The story, important or not, is up to you. For me it is. Why? Because it's my job, and it's not like you're going to do it for me, huh? I thought so…

_This is stupid. I don't get any of this shit. Mom tells me not to say that word; like I care anymore. I won't live long so why should I._

So we start this story late at night, instead of early in the mornings (I hate mornings). A 12 year old looking kid sits in a dark hotel room, and the only light there, is the one coming from the TV, that makes his dual eyes shine, while he plays Halo and thinks about many things surrounding his mind; too many things for a guy his age actually. He'd play this game countless times, and I mean countless times. In fact, this is one of the things that he gets to do besides reading, sketching or playing his guitar since he had to move on from place to place, from country to country with his mom and the one his mom called his dad.

Being home schooled he didn't had many friends, not like he cared. He tried to be at school but he didn't quite fit. Famous for his bulling and pranks he was always in trouble getting suspended all the time, and that was just a little problem compare to other things like his mental illnesses. At least those weren't deep in now, but you'll choose when those are going to be important or not. Estimated not to live long he grew bitter and bitter with a sickness that not even the doctors could name, which for him was nothing else but a curse. Maybe, he was right… 

**Flashback**

"A curse?" He heard his mom said, interrupting Dr. Smith and looking toward her son who was sitting on top of an examination bed, looking straight down with a frown on his face.

Jason looked at her, in not the very best mood. "Of course mom what else could it be? I grow faster; I think faster; I'll die faster…"

"Jason stop it!" He was interrupted by his mother who was now leaning down on him and hugging him. "There is no curse and the doctors say that this will pass."

"What does it matter, mom? I didn't have like a childhood, and I know that not even puberty will last!"

After a moment, Dr. Smith stepped in and interrupted.

"Ms. Dumas, I know this is not the best of the moments to explain just exactly what's happening but…"

"It's ok. Go ahead." Lita interrupted, standing and looking at Dr. Smith' face. It was obvious to him, she was fighting her tears; trying to keep strong for her son. Yeah, strong, whatever…

"Ms. Dumas, we are not clear yet as to what it is but we do know how it is affecting him besides than just his body." He said this showing her some X-Rays while an assistant help to put them on a light box that was attached to the wall right in front of the bed.

"You see Mrs. Dumas," he continued, "it seems that not only his body is aging but his mind too. Now I'm pretty sure you've noticed this. How he might look twelve but he's only two years old." He looked back at the boy who was looking down at the floor again, and eager to leave the place.

"After some tests, we have come to know something that has truly shocked us." He said looking back at Lita. He pulled some brain scans, as we watched the boy seem interested on what he was talking about now. The assistant took the brain scans and put the on the light box, stepping at the side of the bed.

"…_Something that shocked us."_ Jason thought. 

_Story of my life…_ He felt a small sarcastic grin over his face.

"You see Ms. Dumas. We have found that Jason's brain, let's say, grows faster than his body." He saw Lita's confused expression as he said this. "His brain matter becomes more active than what it's supposed too at the age that his body appears to be."

Not like that helped much…

"Wait you're telling me that he is way too smart for his age?" Lita asked, still confused.

"Well let's put it like this: right now he looks 12 years old, but he is as smart as a 15 year old. The thing is that the older he gets, his brain is going to start to double this age limit, and if, for example, he becomes to look like a 15 year old but his mind is that of a 21 year old, which will lead the body to adapt to his brain matter for the next change. He will be 21 looking but his mind is going to be 12 years older. You could add 21, his body age to 12, his brain matter's activity range. It'll give you 33. Jason we'll be looking that age but his mind will start readjusting itself and it doubles those 12 years and when it does his body is going to start the countdown again to reach his brain matter activity so both can be in some balance."

Lita looked back at Jason and Jason at her.

"See mom. By the time I get to look like a 20 year old guy I'll be as smart as grandpa!" He said trying to get rid of the tension that was unfolding in the room, and in him.

Lita managed a smile but she wasn't really happy about this. In fact she could not contain a tear that escaped from her left eye, and she looked back at the doctor so that Jason didn't see her like that. She cleaned away the tear, and Smith understood what she was trying to do. He had been Jason's doctor since he was born, for two years now, but he'd learned to understand these things. The forty year old man stood there as if nothing happened after Lita looked at him giving him a glance that he understood.

"…So, what about the attacks?" Lita asked.

"Well, we have track down the last four attacks. Every attack pushes him into getting older faster than he should, since his body has to adapt itself to his brain matter activity."

"Wait, so if he doesn't have those attacks he could live longer?"

Now Jason was interested. He would do anything to live a little longer, but he had gone through so many treatments that he was getting tired of it. Jason started to feel like a guinea pig, or a lab rat. He just wanted a final solution. A solution that solved all of his problems, no treatments involved but if he needed more treatments he had nothing to lose, except his life, and it wasn't like he was going to last that long. His mother on the other hand was completely tired of it. She just wanted her son to live the rest of his short life in peace; no more machines around him. Still, she knew that she would do anything for him, and that he indeed deserved to live, as far as she was concerned…

"It is a strong possibility, yes; that if Jason attacks stop he'll be able to live a rather normal life, but as you know we will have to run some tests that may lead to treatments." He said with a concerned look on his face.

"More treatments…" 

Lita looked back at her son, who was looking at her with pleading eyes. She knew he would do anything. I knew he would do anything. She turned back at the doctor and nod while staring down at the floor reflecting.

"Ms. Dumas, I know this isn't easy for you, and I don't want to push you or anyone in your family into any kind of decision. It should be better if you talk about it and think about it. When you make your decision you can give any of my assistants or myself a call, and I'm sure I can put Jason for another session as soon as possible."

Lita nodded and went toward her son. Taking some hair out of his face she smiled at him and he smiled back; a tired smile.

"Are you ok with this Jason?" She said looking at him, though he looked down thinking of it.

"Yeah, I'm sure mom." He said and he looked back at her, and then at the doctor.

**END FLASHBACK**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHO 2**

Jason's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and two people talking to each other. The door swung open slowly and Lita stepped in first.

"Jason, honey, you still up? I told you I wanted you in bed early." Lita said as she moved.

"Uh-hum, Uh-hum…" He said, with eyes still locked on the TV. He turned his X-box off but let the TV on.

Lita hugged him and he groaned, as any teenager feeling some kind uncomfortable about all this.

"So how are you feeling? Are you ok? Nothing wrong happened? Any pain…?" Lita ask checking his head for a fever or something.

"No, no mom. I'm ok!" He said, giving her a smile that showed his embarrassment, and pulling his head from under her hand as she took a place on the floor beside him.

"Hey, hi there champ!" Jason heard Edge's voice, which he found annoying, and he wasn't the only one. "So you've been here playing games and reading?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Any problem with that?" He asked looking at him.

"Jason, be more respectful to your father." Said Lita.

Now Jason was enraged. He hated when people even his mother called Edge his father. It wasn't because he was a bad guy, but Jason never learned to stand Edge. Even like that, he kept his anger inside to not make a scene just like many he'd made.

"Hey, so RAW was good, yeah." Jason said with a smirk on his face; his eyes locked on the TV.

"So you saw my match? How was I?" Lita asked

"Oh, you could've done better!" He said smiling, though he meant it. He hadn't seen his mother in matches that much. She was pretty much around Edge now.

"Huh, you don't want to try me, Jason."

He laughed. "Just kidding mom you were awesome as always. You totally kicked butt." He waited a few seconds and then continued. "Still, I gotta say, "daaad", err, you weren't so good your self." Jason said looking back at the TV.

Edge was taking some stuff out of his gym bag and he froze up at the tone that Jason was saying what he was saying.

"Yeah, sorry to say this, but that big guy… what's he's name… uh… oh, yeah, Kane, err, The Big Red Machine? He practically kicked you but. Sorry about that." 

He said in a sarcastic almost sadistic tone, enjoying the fact that Edge was freak out about that Kane guy though he didn't knew why. I mean he was big, strong, sadistic… and, ok, maybe there's a reason to be scared of him, but he just didn't understood. Unlike the other guys, when Edge heard someone talk about Kane he practically froze at the sole mention of his name, but he had to admit he was cocky enough to go in the ring against him and even bother him. Hell that was one of the few things he and Edge had in common. They were both cocky.

Lita look at Edge and saw his angry but not furious expression. Then look back at Jason who had a smirk on his face still facing the TV.

"What?" Jason said looking back at his mother who was watching him with a not so good mood. "Common, I just said what I saw: Kane beating the crap out of "dad"."

At the sound of Kane's name, Jason could put both of them his mom and Edge under a spell or something. His mother looked weird, like, as he used to say, was "in loading mode", and Edge looked freaked out.

"Jason it's time for you to go to bed." Lita said with authority.

"Ok, ok, but can I go get a bite or something?"

"Where can you get something to eat at this time of the night?" Lita's tone was accusing. She knew Jason would've gone out of the city if he so wished for, without any consent or permission.

"Yeah, besides the pops." Edge said interrupting, and slightly smiling at Lita.

Jason looked at Edge in annoyance then back at Lita, changing his look entirely.

"There's some bending machines one floor up."

"Now how do you know that?" Lita asked.

"I just went around the hotel for a while…" He was interrupted.

"Jason I told you not to leave this room alone."

"I know. I'm sorry." He said looking down as he got up on his feet, ready to go out for a snack either way.

"Ok, you can go but you be here in less than 10 minutes, ok?" She said standing up.

"Yes, ma'am!" He said saluting her as a soldier.

Edge laughed at this and so did Lita punching Jason slightly on the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHO 3**

Jason locked the room door behind him as he heard Edge say something about "ten minutes is more than enough time." He got out annoyed and hoped that he got some good snack that put him to sleep.

As he went through the corridor he saw some wrestlers getting in and out of their rooms. He passed by Triple H's room which had a lot of noise coming from it. Suddenly he came out.

"Hey, J. Sorry kid but this time the party is not rated E for everyone!" He said laughing. It was for sure he was drunk.

Of all the guys in the WWE, he was one of the few who new him, and even though sometimes he was obnoxious (very obnoxious), he made Jason laugh. Right now, H was one of the few friends he had. Plus it wasn't like everyone on the roster knew that he existed. "Better that way", he told to himself.

"Thanks H, but it's not like I'm a party guy anyways." Jason said back at him smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, just like your father." He said as he went back inside.

Jason kept walking and laughing about HHH, but suddenly he stopped realizing what had just said.

"…_jus like your father?" _He thought.

As far as he knew his father was an "A " party guy.

_Meh, he was drunk. That was it._

He kept telling himself that until he was sure about it. 

Jason continued walking through the corridor seeing practically the same thing over and over.

_This isn't my style._

He kept thinking many things like this while he waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did he quickly went in. 

**Back in the room**

"Oh come on Li we could go out, and I don't know, celebrate your victory." Edge said to Lita as he put his arms around her from her back.

"No, Edge we can't." She said softly. "We can't leave Jason here by himself. He already went on a tour around the whole hotel alone in what could have been like five minutes. You know how he is." She said turning around to kiss him.

"Yeah well, he's a big kid for his age." He said joking.

"Edge, don't go there." She said looking down and getting out from his embrace.

"No, baby I didn't meant it that way. Even if he was 12 years old for real, you know without the sickness and all, he would still be a big brat for his age." He paused. "It's on his blood after all." As he said this he looked down, to the left side in disgust. 

Lita froze at his words. She felt the hair standing on the back of her neck, as if she'd been hit by a cold breeze.

"Come on, he can take care of himself. Besides I need to get my head out of what happened tonight." He said trying to convince her while putting a hand on his cheek.

"Edge, no, and that's it." She replied.

"Fine, but I'm going anyway. We haven't' got out alone in a year together. It's always about Jason!" He yelled, and yes he was indeed tired of this situation. Who wouldn't? Not that he hated the boy, or at least not by much, but he saw Jason as a stepping stone, or simply as someone that didn't quite fit in the picture, and he was partially right…

"Well, he is our son…" She got interrupted.

"Our son? Sorry Lita but, no. He's your son. You chose to sleep with that freak, and it gave you another freak. He's your son not mines!"

At this time Lita couldn't take it so she's slapped his face as strong as she could, making him to almost fall on his knees. He turned around in rage and slapped her back. He left the place and a crying Lita on the floor, with a red face.

Edge always felt disgusted towards the boy because of who his father was. The dual eyes, the attitude, the pale skin, the sarcasm… Everything reminded him of his nemesis.

_He's not him! He's not him!_ He kept saying to himself as he went down the elevator with his mind on somewhere away from here, like if it was going to do any good.

This wasn't the first time that they had this sort of fight. Edge always insisting in Lita telling the boy who his father was because he knew that deep inside Jason knew Edge wasn't his father or at least suspected it, maybe even wished it. But Lita was way too afraid of going back now. She thought of it as too late. She knew the boy will not live long so why tell him this news after so much time, when he got so little. She didn't want to worry him with all this trivialities. Lita thought that maybe Jason would be all right just with her, but now she knew that Jason needed, craved a father figure, or at least someone that he could assimilate to, and she knew that that wasn't Edge; something that I can agree with. 

**One floor up**

Jason kept thinking until the elevator doors came open.

_Well that took long. Thank God!_

He didn't mind the elevator taking that long. Actually he didn't mind staying perhaps an hour in it. Being away from Edge, away from all that stuff they had down there. Though up here was kind of the same, it was a little bit more quite. Yes, people came in and out of their rooms but there wasn't much of that partying thing, and he was glad. He enjoyed peace and quite, or at least the little he could caught. Maybe some of the younger wrestlers up there like Jeff Hardy making pranks, but that was pretty much it.

He laughed after seeing Jeff outside someone else's door trying to get in, and he just passed right by him trying to not get noticed. He kept walking down the corridor.

"Ok so the bending machines have to be turning this corner to the ri…"

But he was stopped when he hit something like a wall, and went crashing to his butt.

"Hey what's the big ide…!"

He looked up seeing the same guy he had seen on TV and around, but not this close; the same guy who kicked Edge's butt that same night. There he stood 7 feet tall, 323 pounds, The Big Red Machine: Kane, and Jason, who wasn't that little himself, felt like a worm at that time. Even though he was scared, he didn't show it. He'd learned that from his mother.

"Seeing you on TV is one thing but live is another thing." He said getting up on his feet.

Kane remained quiet and looking down at the kid just the way Jason felt, like a worm, with not his best greeting face.

"Huh, no thanks, I can get up by myself, I guess." Jason said in his sarcastic tone already up.

Kane just looked at him, kind of surprised that this kid wasn't running away like every other kid. Even his fans were scared shitless of him. Hell, he couldn't even believe he had fans! I still can't believe he has fans! What Jason saw as a smile appeared in Kane's face, perhaps a sadistic smile. Now he saw Jason was getting scared.

_Now you're getting it kid._ He thought.

Still, Jason didn't run away, he just stood there looking curiously at him. He smiled, which shocked Kane.

"You've got freaky eyes like mine." He said.

_This must be some sort of freak fan. Maybe if I just give him an autograph, he'll leave me alone and mind its own business._

"Where do I sign?" Kane said after taking a deep breath.

"What?"

"I said, where do I sign?" He said getting angry.

Jason was way confused now, and his face showed it clearly.

"Uh… Oh!" He laughed out loud. "You think I'm a fan!" …And continued laughing, in no so much of a mock, but more in amazement, or confusion. Probably it was to hide his surprise and fear.

Kane looked angry and annoyed after this. He hated when people made fun of him.

"No, don't get me wrong, man. You're good at your job and all, but right now I just want a snack and I have less than 10 minutes to get it and go down one floor to my room, and with the disaster down there, I'll be lucky if it takes me 15 minutes." He said this trying to hopefully relax the already pissed off giant in front of him.

Kane couldn't contain but a slight smile at the boy's comment and his way of expressing it, but then he realized something as the smile vanished.

"You're staying one floor down?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. That's practically what I said. And I have to be going down no…"

"But you don't look like a wrestler, and as far as I'm concerned this part of the hotel is just for WWE superstars." He said crossing his arms. He looked confused. How could this kid get in here? That was the question.

"Well, my mom, and…" He stopped. 

He only used the "dad" thing on Edge just when Lita was around and sometimes just to bother him.

"Well, my mom is a WWE superstar."

"Really..." He didn't believe him, and it was obvious for Jason, who only needed to take a look of people's eyes to have a glance at what they were thinking.

_Yup, another nut case fan. Damn it. I don't need this now!_

"Yeah, you must know her, duh! She's known as Lita?" Jason kept going.

Kane who was now looking to where his room was located so he could go in there the fastest way possible, looked down back at the kid, still in disbelieve, though the name of Lita woke something inside him; something that was still very much alive.

"And I thought I had it bad!" He said and laughed after a brief moment.

Jason got angry, but what the hell. He didn't need his approval.

"Ok, whatever... Gonna check the snacks over there." He said pointing around the corner and to the bending machines.

As Jason was moved toward the machines passing by Kane, this last one turned back and leaned himself on the corridor's corner.

"They don't work."

Jason didn't look at him even though he heard him. He just tried to get his dollar in but it wasn't working.

Kane just laughed at him.

"Are you a stubborn kid?"

After a few seconds Jason got tired and turned back looking at the floor; Kane with a smile, which was the "I'm with stupid" kind. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to be sure by myself." He said looking back at Kane and putting the dollar back in his pocket.

He looked down, and then up at Kane who was already moving toward his room. He walked behind him.

"Uh…"

"What?" Kane said turning to face him and almost sending the kid to the floor again, but this time he held him by an arm.

Jason looked at him, and then to the right side toward Kane's room.

"No way I'm letting you in my room!" Kane said with an expression that combined both shock and anger.

"I don't need to be in your room to get a snack. I just need something that put me to sleep."

"There are meds for that." Kane said letting Jason's arm go and turning back to his room.

Jason went right back at him.

"Common man, I'm hungry, and the stupid jackass that is my "father" wouldn't buy me anything."

Kane stopped in his tracks and looked back at the kid. He stood silent for a moment.

"Ok, so maybe I got some cookies or something. Just wait here."

Jason started laughing.

"What?"

"Cookies! You don't look like the kind of guy who eats cookies for a snack!" And he continued laughing. 

Kane looked down at him and put his best sadistic smile.

"Well sometimes I do have kids like you for a snack. They come great with cookies."

Jason froze. He didn't know why, but maybe he didn't even hear the words once that smile was out.

_Now you got it. Good. _Kane thought.

Kane got inside his room closing the door behind him and spent some seconds looking. All this time he was asking himself, what exactly he was doing helping this kid? It's not like that happened often. Well, he didn't get his answer.

"Here." He said opening his room door and tossing Jason a Chips Ahoy bag. "From the bending machine, before it stopped working of course."

Jason, smiled at him, and thanked him, which was weird coming from him, since he wasn't good with this thing called "manners". But what the heck, maybe the scare was enough to get the best out of him. Before he knew it Kane locked his door right in front of him.

_Ha, just when I got my manners he forgets his. Jerk._ He thought.

He opened the bag and stared eating as he walked through those corridors once again, with Kane's psychotic smile on his head, going down in the elevator, passing through the guys and their partying, to finally come to his room, only to see what he was about to see.


	4. Chapter 4

CHO 4

**CHO 4**

Jason stood right in front of his room door, looking for the magnetic key on his pocket. When he finally opened the door, the bag of cookies fell down to the floor.

"Oh, damn!" He said.

He got to a near lamp to get the lights on so he could search for the bag. As soon as he found it he click the switch, to get not the best sight he had gotten, that even made Kane's psychotic smile seemed like nothing.

There she was crying at the end of the bed, hands on her face: his mother. Jason wasn't used to see her like this, since she always was this strong unbreakable woman, and there she was trying to hold tears that just fell from her eyes without her consent.

"Mom…?" He said going towards her and sitting at her side putting an arm around her.

Lita kept crying but got strong enough to face her son at her left.

"Mom, what happened?" He said, now noticing the red mark on her face.

No answer came from her.

"Mom… what happened?" He asked her again as he examined her cheek.

It was obvious he was angry. Lita looked at him and saw that frown that she hadn't seen that close for so long.

"It's nothing, honey." She said taking his hand of her cheek and standing up.

"Nothing…?!" He said standing up as well, just behind her. "Nothing…?! Mom, you get a red face, and it was nothing?!" He continued after her silence.

"Nothing…" He looked around the room missing someone.

He went at her holding her with a strong yet soft grip by her shoulders.

"Mom, who the hell did this?!" He paused. "…And where the fuck is Edge?!" He changed his frown for a sadistic angry smile. "It was him wasn't it?" And the frown came again. "That bastard! He did this to you!"

Lita tried to explain something but he didn't let her.

"There's no explaining this mom. I'll fuckin' kill him!" He said losing the grip and turning toward the door.

Lita tried to stop him but had no success at it.

This was the first time Edge did something like this, and it would hopefully be his last.

"You stay here mom. I'll get him." He said already outside the room and locking Lita inside so that she wouldn't stop him.

Outside the room, many wrestlers where concerned about what was happening. Triple H got out of his drunken status, to try to talk and stop the young Jason who was pacing furiously through anyone who tried and stopped him.

"Jason, J! Listen to me! Stop kid!" He said putting his hands on Jason's shoulders to stop him.

"Get the fuck out of my way H!" Jason yelled at him, but the bigger man, twist him around trying to lock him in a full nelson, but Jason was quick enough and punched him right in his weakness as he quickly ran from the others who were coming to stop him looking for the stairs. As soon as he found them he opened the door. He just needed to go some floors down to lose them so he could take the elevator. His floor was the 8th one so that was the best thing he could do.

8th floor, 7th floor 6th floor, he kept running.

Bam!

He opened the door and went running into the 5th floor corridors. As he took the elevator, he was sure the guys up there could have called security already into try and stop him if they met him down, so he decided to take the elevator to the second floor and from there keep going down using the stairs to the parking lot.

The elevator stopped at the second floor and he went bursting out. He was completely enraged and focused on finding Edge to give him the beating of his life, even worst than Kane's if he could. He found the stair doors and went down to the parking lot. His breathing was already failing, but he kept running.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks as he heard some men talking to each other.

"He must be around here. He couldn't have gone far." Said one of the men that Jason

could see were security guards.

_Damn it._ He thought as he watched carefully around a corner. He looked straight ahead as he thought his movements.

…_Ok, so, I'm as big as the one in the left so I can take him down, and then move to the next one. This is nuts!_ He thought.

He awaited the guards to come next to the corner. With a deep breath he launched himself into the guard that was as big as he was taking him down with a loud thud. He quickly got up to his feet, but just as he expected the other guard to restrain him from behind he just heard a muffle voice.

As he looked back he saw Kane with a large hand around the guard's mouth and his left hand grabbing the guard wrist onto the guard's back.


	5. Chapter 5

CHO 5

**CHO 5**

"Nice tackle." Kane said to Jason. He re-directed his eyes toward the scared face of the guard. "Now I'm going to let you go, don't you do or say anything stupid."

The guard nod as it was the only thing he could do.

Once Kane let him go he turned his attention to Jason.

"Young man, you will have to come with me." The guard said, as the other guard was starting to get up from the floor with a hand on his ribs.

"As hell I will!" Jason said backing off. He was still focused on getting Edge.

Kane shook his head.

"It's ok. I'll take care from here." Kane said.

"Sir, we have strict orders as to…" The guard started to say but got interrupted by Kane.

"I told you not to do or say anything stupid, did I?" Kane said, getting angry, as the guard backed off and nod. "He'll be fine. I promise." He continued but this time looking at Jason.

The guards took off leaving Kane and Jason on the parking lot.

"Ok, kid you're coming with me back to the lobby." Kane said.

"Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere until I catch that bastard and make him pay for what he did." Jason shouted.

"Who, the guard…?" Kane replied with a smile on his face. "Those guys can be annoying sometimes but I don't think you have to take it there." He smiled.

"No you idiot! It's not like it's your business anyways! You shouldn't even come down here and pretend saving my butt 'cause I didn't need it!"

Kane was shocked that this kid that seemed so insignificant talk to him that way. He was probably out of his element right now.

"You're welcome." Kane replied with a menacing frown on his face but Jason didn't care.

"How the fuck did you get here so fast anyway?!" Jason asked.

"Well someone has some vocabulary issues! As soon as you went down to "your" room after our chat I went to the lobby to notify on you, because, well let's face it, you're not supposed to be around here, kid." He said thinking that the kid was just another messed up fan.

"So that's how those grunts got here so fast. They weren't looking for a "Jason" they were looking for a fan." He said looking to the ground frowning in concentration.

"So, you're name is Jason?" Kane said somewhat shocked. The name reminded him of a past time that he didn't wanted to be any part of, anymore.

"Yeah, but forget it I have to get the hell out of here and found the jackass that hit my mom."

Kane suddenly remembered Jason talking about some "jackass" that didn't bring him something to eat, and Jason referring to him as his father. He figured that "jackass" was the same then and now.

"Your mom…?" Kane said getting concerned.

"Yeah, but it's not like you care!" Jason said fighting the tears remembering his mother in the room. "Chikenshit coward! Hits my mom and goes away running!"

Kane kind of smile at the mention of the word "chickenshit". It was a word that he and his brother used as children, and still used sometimes.

"Look, I seriously don't have time for any of your problems, ok?" He said trying to sound bad towards the kid. His plan was to get the kid (who he thought was a fan) away from the building. So, as far as he knew, this was working.

"Then get the fuck out of my way!" Jason shouted at him getting angry as he started to move away from Kane.

As he started to walk away he suddenly felt a strong pain in his head like someone stabbing a fork on his brain. He fell to his knees and Kane now looked concerned for the kid who showed a bad boy attitude and suddenly was crumbling to pieces right in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHO 6

**CHO 6**

_No, not again! I don't need this now!_ Jason thought as he pressed his hands to his head as hard as he could, trying to make the pain subside.

"Damn it!" He yelled!

Kane walked toward the boy and knelt in front of him. Now he was seriously concerned and he couldn't hide it. He looked for the boy's face, who was looking to the floor groaning in pain.

"Kid, are you ok? What's wrong?" He said still trying to look at the boy's face but Jason didn't give him an answer, not even a look.

"Jason? Can you hear me?" He continued trying and trying.

Jason looked at him, but all he could see was the strange shape of someone in front of him. Jason tried to focused and readapt his vision, but had no success at it. Kane could see the tears escaping the young man's red eyes.

"It's fucking happening again!" Jason finally replied followed by a scream of pain.

"Ok, change of plans. We're going to a hospital." Kane said.

Jason screamed, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed on Kane's chest.

"Jason…? Kid…?! Damn it! I definitely don't need this right now!"

He checked for a pulse on the boy's neck. There was one. As fast as he could he swung the boy's limp body over his arm and ran to his SUV. Once there he sat the boy in the passenger's sit to keep and eye on him as he settled behind the wheel.

Kane took his SUV at full speed evading some cars and the angry screams of some inconsiderate people; if they only knew… Huh… if he only knew…

A few minutes later and they arrived at the nearest hospital to their hotel. He left his SUV right in the emergency exit as he heard some security guards telling him that he couldn't leave the car there.

_Huh, they are annoying sometimes. _He thought.

He didn't listen to them as he took Jason unconscious body out of the passenger's seat. Once the guards saw this they stopped complaining and ask Kane if he needed help.

"Just park the car somewhere else." Kane said, and refuse any other help they attended to give.

"Ok sir." One of them said as he took the car keys and got inside the SUV.

As soon as Kane ran in, some nurses came running towards him and checking on Jason.

"He needs medical attention." He said as the nurses brought a stretcher to put the boy on.

Kane leaned and placed the boy on the stretcher as a nurse ran toward a doctor who was around. The doctor came running as Kane backed off letting them work. One of the nurses took the jacket from the kid and gave it to Kane.

"Are you his father?" The nurse asked Kane while the doctor was putting a tube through the boy's mouth, and asking "What's the status?" every five seconds or so.

Kane thought about this before answering.

"I'm a friend of the father's." He said without knowing who he referred to in every sense of it.

"Ok, I need you to fill in some papers while we attend him. Follow me." She said while the others were trying to help the kid.

Kane just watched as the doctor started pumping air to Jason's lungs to keep him alive. He didn't listen to the nurse. He just kept watching at the boy's limp body with a hand on his mouth. Kane was full of concerned that he just couldn't hide.

"Sir...?" The nurse calmly said waiting for an answer from Kane as he looked back, nodded at the nurse, gave a look to the kid and followed the nurse to a near desk.

She lend him a clipboard with some papers in it, and he looked back to see that they were taking the kid away from the emergency room through a corridor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Where are they taking him?" Kane said getting away from the nurse as he started walking far behind the sketcher and the nurse stopped him by reaching his left arm.

"It's going to be alright sir. They're taking him to another room so they can take care of him and run some tests." She said in a concerned way as he looked back, changing his demeanor quickly.

"There are some sits in front of the room where they are attending him. If you want I can take you there." She said trying to calm him.

With a nod he followed the nurse to where the sits were.


	7. Chapter 7

CHO 7

**CHO 7**

_What am I supposed to do? I don't know crap about this kid, except for his name and the fact that he's kind of cocky and obnoxious._

Kane kept thinking about this and other things, as he sat in an uncomfortable hospital chair tapping the pen against the clipboard as he thought what to write about the boy.

_Stupid crap! They just give us this so we put our heads on something else. Like if I have that "something else"._ He thought.

He placed the clipboard on another chair, and checked the boy's jacket to see if he found something that could help him. He saw that the jacket was black and red with some flames that ran along the sleeves. Kane couldn't hide a smile.

He explored the pockets and found a cell phone.

_Ok, so this might help._ He thought.

He swung it open and went fast to see the contact list. As soon as he found the one that said "Mom" he called.

A woman picked up the phone on the other line after only two dialing tones.

_Damn that was fast!_

"Honey is that you? Where are you? Are you alright? I've been looking for you around the whole damn hotel!" She said obviously concerned.

The female's voice at the other line sounded awkwardly familiar to Kane's ears, as he just kept in silence trying to figure out who she was.

"Jason…? Are you there? Answer me Jason!" She said now getting preoccupied.

"Uh…" He was interrupted.

"Who is this?! Edge…?! Where's Jason?!" She yelled.

_Edge…_ That name wasn't welcome to Kane's ears and it was worse that she had called him that.

_Wait… Edge…? What the hell does Edge has to…? It's not possible._ He was lost in thought, asking himself how he was going to handle this.

"Ms.…. whatever," He answered trying to keep things unsure. "…your son is at the hospital right now. He's…"

"What! Who is this?! Is he alright?! What happened…?!" Lita shouted. She was too shocked to concentrate on trying to know who was in the other line, though the voice sounded familiar.

"You better come down here as fast as you can. He's been attended right now but…" He got interrupted yet again.

"Oh my God! Where…?" She said. She couldn't keep her self from sobbing as Kane felt kind of bad for her.

Kane gave her the directions, and she thanked him.

"Thank you so much. I'm on my way right now. By the way, who are you?" She said, and the only answered that came was the click of the phone and that familiar sound when someone hangs up on you.

"Ok, so no manners at all." She said closing her phone and putting it on her cargo pants pocket as she went inside her car.


	8. Chapter 8

CHO 8

**CHO 8**

_Ok, that was awkward. But it can't be, can it? I mean the kid's just a nut case fan; nothing more._ He thought to himself.

Yet that woman's voice sounded so familiar, that he could feel a long lost pain rise again.

_What the hell is going on?_ He kept thinking and thinking until his head began to hurt.

He just didn't want to think about the possibility that that boy in there was Lita's son. Many people knew about Lita's personal life since she started going out with Edge but he tried to keep himself away from it; that is until this moment. The less he knew, the less the pain. "Ignorance is blessed", he used to tell himself when that little bit of jealousy, pain and suffering stroked him back. Now he wasn't sure. Maybe his ignorance wasn't paying off no more. Either way Lita kept Jason a secret to the world; possibly to keep him safe or at least that was what she thought.

A few minutes passed by when Lita arrived to the hospital, in the same manner that Kane did; leaving her car in the emergency exit with the guards complaining, though they were a little bit more conscious with her. They parked her car as she ran through the hospital doors to the nearest counter asking for Jason. The nurse told her the same thing she told earlier to Kane and if she wanted to sit by to wait.

"I need to see my son!" She said.

"I know it must be hard for you but he's not quite ready yet. The doctors are still attending him. I'm sure he will be fine." She said trying to comfort her.

Lita thought about it and nod, tears coming out of her eyes.

"A man came with your son, ma'am." The nurse said.

Lita didn't look shocked but she was curious to know who helped Jason. The nurse continued.

"He said he was a friend of the father's."

"Really…?" Lita said.

_Must be one of those drunken bastards that hangs' out in bars with Edge. _She thought.

"He's already where I'm taking you. He came very concerned about the boy and hadn't left since. I supposed he was the one that called you." She said.

_She's right. It couldn't have been any of Edge's friends since they're probably with him, but she said it was one of Edge's friends. It doesn't make sense!_

She thought as she continued to ask herself who was the one that helped her son. She remained silent and eager to know so that she could thank him. Many people she knew passed through her mind, old friends mostly, but not the guys she was about to see.

As the nurse guide her through the corridor Kane walked before her, a series of memories from hospitals rained over her mind.

Like the first time Jason was in the hospital…

_**Flashback**_

"We gotta intubate him."

Remember Dr. Smith? Good. First time he met Jason, on an emergency room… how convenient.

"Whu… What's going on?"

Lita's started to say as her body started to release itself from the anesthesia. She was on a maternity room. Minutes earlier she was being asked to "push" and "breath". Kane was with there at that time but now he wasn't anywhere to be found. It wasn't because he'd disappeared, as usual. She slowly remembered when she asked the doctor to take Kane out of the room. Smith didn't understand and his confused face as well as Kane's shock was still graveled in her mind. By any means of whatever the hell "privacy" is supposed to be for humans, Smith had no other choice but to accomplish what he was asked for, taking Kane outside with some extra hands. The big guy struggled as much as he could as he yelled "He's my son too Lita… He's my son!", when he finally realized what was going on. Privacy by my rules being a privilege not a right, but who cares what I think. Lita was focused, determined to not let him see what was going on as his son by blood and right (not privilege), was born dead.

Smith continued to work and shouted orders to this nurse, to this assistant, as he tried to get the little's boy's soul back.

"Please, what's going on with my baby?" Lita asked still weak from the anesthesia, but strong enough to even talk or move very well.

"Don't let her see this!" Smith yelled as one the nurses came running to try to calm Lita down, but she refused to be comforted now, not until she knew what was going on with her son.

"Where's my baby?" She kept saying, trying to get an answer from anyone. "Is he better now? Please tell me he's ok now, please!" Lita started to sob after those words. She was sure that there was no way a 5 month baby could survive now, not like this. It wasn't Kane missing his balance because of that damn Snitsky, why she ended here; she knew that for sure, but she kept her mind on that turning it into the fact, or the reason for her being here when she wasn't supposed to. "My baby!" She yelled again only receiving an "It's going to be all right" from the nurse by her side.

Seconds became minutes; minutes became hours; and hours felt like days. Smith didn't give her any response. What he was now seeing with his own eyes was completely out of what he'd ever experienced in his entire medical career. The little boy's flesh stretched itself and his bones did so according to his flesh. You could say that it was instant grow. Smith checked the boy for a pulse. Nothing…

"What in the world?" He asked himself.

The assistants around him were as shocked as he was. Either way, Smith didn't gave up. He tried again by giving some air to the little boy's lungs.

"Doctor…" Said one of the assistants, but Smith kept trying and trying…

"Doctor…" Said the same young man trying to make Smith realize that what he was doing was worthless.

After a minute Smith stopped feeling restless. The assistant started to pronounce "Time of death…" As Lita burst into tears.

Suddenly the most beautiful sound there is in the whole world gain the attention of everyone around the room, even Lita's. Smith looked back to see the baby boy crying with all of his lungs, taking new breath in: the sound of life. Smith checked for some things before he took the baby in his arms and smiled widely.

"He has his father's eyes for sure." A nurse that came near said.

Lita fell uncomfortable by that comment but still she remained untouched by that at the sound of her son crying.

Smith came walking towards Lita, and gave her the baby. He looked at her strange.

"Should I bring your husband?" He asked.

Lita who was keeping her eyes on her son, looked at the concerned doctor's face. She surrounded the baby with her arms in a protective way. Smith understood, as he retreated from the room and opened the door just enough to peak around. There' was no Kane.

_He must be mad. I would. But then again…_

He thought as he looked back at Lita who was still holding her son, like if he was going to banish into thin air.

"It's ok, for now guys. We gotta talk later." He said as the three nurses and two assistants walked out of the room. "Not a word of what happened here." He said looking back at Lita.

"I don't want him to know." She was shaking as she held her son ever so tightly and this last one drifted into a quick sleep.

Smith sighed. He knew he had to respect her rights, and thus far with her visits coming along with Kane, he could understand at least halve of the reasons she didn't want him to know.

"Ms. Dumas, I'm not in any position of telling you what you should do. I don't really know what you are planning on doing. Actually I really don't want to know. Even so, I need to know that you will not hurt this child in any way possible." The question was stupid even to his eyes, but as a doctor he had to take care of his patients. If something happened to the boy, or to Lita, he would be the one to pay, the heavy price of the law, and his own conscience.

Lita looked at the cuddled baby in her arms and smiled. She already liked the idea of being a mother regardless of who his father was. Who was his father? A monster. She knew she would be doing her son a favor by not allowing him to go through what she was going through. There was no way she was going to.

"I could never hurt him." She said, but Smith knew all along she wouldn't.

"I'll leave you alone for a while then. A nurse will be coming shortly." He started to walk off but stop in his tracks and turned back. "Ms. Dumas, you can't hide him forever." He said it as if he read her mind, shocking Lita, and then turning around with his still concerned look, finally leaving her in the room.

_**End Flashback**_

The nurse guided her through the same corridor Kane went through; her thoughts still locked on that day. She managed to get him away from Kane with a little help from her brother. Lita kept walking through the halls. Her body was there, but her mind was at that damn hospital, and the fact that she was at a hospital regardless of which it was, wasn't helping much. The nurse changed her course and turned right around the corner, as Lita followed.

Lita's mood change when she saw him there, her ex-husband, Kane. He was completely lost in thought sitting right in front of where she supposed Jason's room was. The last person she'd expect here was him. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, but she wasn't as eager as she was to know the person who saved her son. She already knew him, or so she thought.

"Thank you." Lita said smiling to the nurse.

As soon as the nurse left she looked back at Kane who looked at her back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" She yelled at him, but with some fear on her voice. "Edge's friend?"

Of all the things he was thinking this one could go on profile, and of course he did expect her to treat him like this. Kane just smiled at her to hide his surprise.

"So it's true. He's your kid" He said looking back at the door. "I knew he learned that attitude from somewhere, but I didn't think it was from you."

"What do you care?!" She shouted back.

"You're right. I don't." He said getting angry.

That good ol' friend pain was coming back to him in moment that he didn't necessarily needed it, not now, not here…

A minute passed before either one of them said something to each other, both lost in the one of the many memories that hunted them, involving a hospital of course, until Lita broke the loud silence that was taking place.

"So it was you who called." She said sitting two sits away from him.

He nodded, eyes still locked on the door. He was afraid to face her. Looking at her hurt him even more, though listening to her voice and feeling her "close" (if you could call it close) to him was already affecting him. Lita just looked at him trying to get any signs as to what happened, but she noticed he was as confused as she was.

"So, you brought him here?" She asked, to break the awkward silence that was taking place, looking towards the corridor and away from him.

"Yeah."

"Oh… Thanks." She said looking back at him as he just nodded.

"Uh-hum…"

He looked at her by instinct only to find her looking at him. He saw that red mark on her cheek that was beginning to swell. Kane just looked at her curiously and at the same time with pain in his eyes, without acknowledging Lita knew what was going in his mind.

_Bastard!_

He thought as he felt his blood boiling. It was obvious he still had feelings for her but he didn't want to accept it. His loss…

"They gave me this." He said giving her the clipboard and broking their gaze, as she looked to the floor in embarrassment. When she took the board, she felt his fingers accidentally brush against hers as she felt like she burned at his touch.

_What the hell was that all about? _

She asked herself as he released the clipboard.

Lita shook her head to get those thoughts away from her. She looked at the papers only to see Jason's name in it, but nothing more. She smiled, remembering even more things from their past together.

"I'll take care of this." She said filling in some blanks. She thought that the only thing she could do, the best thing, for now, was to thank him. His silence wasn't helping her much. Tension was beginning to run through her body. Every part of her anatomy was beginning to make itself into a knot. She couldn't allow him to stay around, with the effect he was having on her; and effect she hadn't felt long ago, and that she couldn't have now. Still, it wasn't like she was going to risk her neck trying to push him out. I know I wouldn't…

Suddenly she stopped and looked at him.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want too."

He nodded but didn't look at her. Kane thought that that was the best thing he could do. Once the boy was up he could explain everything to her. He had enough info for one night, and it wasn't like he wanted to know more even if he did felt curious toward Jason. How come if the kid was Edge's son look like a 13 year old? Was Edge even the father, and if he was then was Lita with Edge 13 years ago? It didn't seem possible.

_Maybe that pain in the head has something to do with it. He said that it was happening again. What was happening again exactly…?_ He kept thinking and thinking about Jason, Lita, Edge…

After some minutes he started to get up and giving Jason's stuff to Lita. She sighed, as if a heavy weight was been pulled from his shoulder. Heavy weight, well, yeah she was kind of right…

"Kane… Uh, I'm really thankful, you know?" She said, her eyes locked on him, and she couldn't help it. She silently cursed herself for doing that, but it wasn't in her anymore.

"Uh-hum…" Last words before he started walking down the corridor feeling Lita's gaze locked on him, but never ever looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Inspired on Metallica's "Sad but True." 'Tallica Rules!** **And thanks to everyone who had been reviewing this!**

**CHO 9**

"Mom…? Kane…? Edge…? Anyone…?" Jason yelled.

He was lying on a hospital bed. No doctors, no nurses. There was no one. Jason looked around to see a dim light coming from a lamp near his bed but everything else was hidden in darkness; a heavy darkness. Usually Jason liked dark places; it helped him to think but this room was getting creepy combined with the fact that even though he had been countless times on hospitals he never learned to like them; whether it was because of some emergency call or anything that suggested pain or death. He wasn't afraid of pain. He'd never felt pain or at least not the physical one except for that certain pain in the head and the one he felt when his bones and flesh started to expand because of this "sickness". Thank God he was unconscious most of that time. He wasn't afraid of death, even if he knew that was coming to him sooner than it was supposed to, but if he died, he didn't want to die in a hospital bed. He hated hospitals. Jason spent most of his short live around hospitals. For all the trips he had gone with his mom around the world, he could've set a record of visiting the most numbers of hospitals around the world.

Jason started to panic. He quickly pulled is I.V. out of his arm and went running to the door, only to find it looked.

"No, no! Open you stupid piece of crap!" He shouted through gritted teeth as he tried the knob again and again.

Out of desperation he kicked it, and kicked it, and even slammed his body to it until it swung open and ran out of the room only to fall on his knees on the way out.

"What the…? What the…?" He said looking to his right and then left.

The corridor to both left and right was in complete darkness and the only light was the one up ahead him. It was empty.

"Is anybody here?! Someone…! Anyone, please help!" He shouted; panic already taking full control of him.

"**YOU CALLED?"** A male voice asked after a moment coming from the right darkened corridor.

"Where…? Who…?" Jason asked trying to identify the voice that was slightly familiar.

"**IT'S OK BOY, AT LEAST FOR NOW."** The voice said as it was coming closer and closer.

"Huh? Whu…?" Was the only thing he could say when he saw Kane standing at his right with his ring attire.

"What…? Where's mom?" Jason asked.

Kane just smiled at him, with that sadistic smile he knew Jason was scared of.

"**IT'S JUST YOU. NO MOM, NO DAD, NO NOTHING."** He said.

"What the fuck are you talk…?"

"**NOW, NOW, THAT'S NOT THE BEST WAY TO REPLY SOMEONE."**

"What's going on?"

Kane just laughed.

"**YOU DON'T KNOW ME?"**

"Of course I know you, but…"

"**DAMN IT! I FORGOT TO CHANGE."** Kane said as he smiled at Jason.

"Well, yeah. You still had you ring attire. What's going on?"

"**NO, I MEAN, I FORGOT… TO CHANGE!" **He replied in his raspy tone.

Suddenly, smoke started coming down from Kane's feet as he started to burn almost immediately. He didn't screamed or refused himself to get burned. He just stood there smiling at Jason as this one just screamed in panic trying to run away but his legs weren't moving.

"What the hell…?! What the hell…?"

The corridor was made into an inferno that from some odd reason didn't affect Jason at least not physically.

Kane laughed as he was burning but his laugh was changing.

"**THAT'S WHAT BOY. HELL!"** He continued laughing as his face melted and Jason looked at him screaming.

_Why isn't he dead?! He's supposed to be dead already! What's going on?!_ He thought.

"**STOP ASKING YOURSELF THAT STUPID QUESTION."** Kane said looking back at Jason, as if he read his mind.

When Kane's face was practically unrecognizable he slowly placed his right gloved hand over it as he began to tear the flesh off, leaving a mess of blood and burnt flesh as he did so. He didn't even finish with his face when he started tearing out his chest giving the same treatment than his face.

"That's not possible! Who the fuck…?! What the fuck are you?!" Jason said trying to look away but he was far away from scared and he just froze there.

"It" began laughing at Jason's question as "it" continued tearing off the flesh from "its" arms and every other part that was visible. After finishing up with "its" arms he moved into "its" face that wasn't finished and started to tear the right side of "its" face, and even flesh from "its" head, hair coming out from the wound mixed with more blood, and a somewhat different face.

Now Jason could see that the thing in front of him didn't look like Kane anymore, except for his pants and size. He could see it still was a "he" and that it did looked familiar.

Suddenly, "it" stopped doing what "it" was doing leaving halve of "it's" face revealed and the left side still looking like Kane. Even like that, the similarity of the now two different sides of the face was huge. Jason could tell that the right side of "it's" face, looked like a much younger version of the left side which was still slightly untouched.

"Oh, my God…!" Who are you?! What are you?!" Jason said trying to pull back with his hands and away from the monster in front of him.

The thing came right in front of Jason's face, with a ghostly move. It smiled a cruel smile.

"**I'M YOOOOU!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter was inpired by Metallica's "Sad but True" This one is inspired by them too, only thing is by "One". 'Talica Rules! Hope you guys like it, and thanks for the reviews.**

**--**

**CHO 10**

Lita was woken by a muffled scream by her side. When she looked at Jason this one was completely terrified and sweating as if he had a fever.

"Jason! Jason! Calm down son…" She screamed trying to control Jason who was throwing punches and kicks everywhere.

A nurse came in to try and stabilize the boy, but he proved to be surprisingly strong as he pushed the nurse away. In a state of complete panic Jason sat up and felt an uncomfortable sensation in his throat. He placed his hands over his mouth to find what felt like a tube. He felt completely terrified now.

Out of pure desperation, Jason got a hold of the tube with both hands and started pulling it out. His mother was standing up to see what was happening but Jason had pulled the whole tube out already. As soon as the tube was out Jason got off from bed trying to walk out of the place but fell to the floor incredibly weak and started to throw up as Lita came to his side to try and keep him from falling into his own waste. She had a handkerchief that she used to clean Jason's sweat from his face as she blew some air to his face to keep him from getting even dizzier than he already was.

"It's ok Jason… It's ok. I'm here now." Lita said while she was helping her son steady.

The nurse came to them to help Lita take Jason to the bed again. Once in bed Jason intended to close his eyes but he suddenly opened them again.

"Mom, mom…? Where's Kane?" Jason's voice had change, and even though part of it was because of the tube and the anesthesia, he felt something was wrong; something was different.

"What?" Lita asked in shocked that he would ask about Kane that fast.

Jason took the sheets off him observing himself. His legs were longer; his hands looked bigger, and…

_Oh, no. _He thought.

"No, no… no…" He said trying to keep calm. "No… no, no, no… Mom..?" He said as he kept looking the changes that his body suddenly suffered.

He looked at her only to find her eyes full with tears that she denied to let out.

"Mom, what happened to me?" He said fighting tears of his own. "It's impossible! The… the doctor said that the attacks themselves couldn't… couldn't do something as big as this. The brain ma… matter and, and all the other things…" He paused as he started to mumble trying to speak, but no words came out.

The nurse was at the left side of Jason's bed fighting her own tears as Lita held Jason tightly in her arms and let her silent tears out, yet Jason couldn't comprehend anything. He's mind was completely lost, and he couldn't organize any of his thoughts. His face was completely emotionless as his mother kept her hold on him, remaining strong regardless of the situation.

--

After some minutes both of them were calmed, but both of them had things running wild on their minds. Lita was thinking about her son first of things, about how were they going to deal with this. They were now practically alone since Edge never came back to their side, never went to see Jason at the hospital.

_Will the attacks be even tougher than this one? Will they keep getting worse and worse? How much time does Jason has? Can we stop this? Is it even a sickness? What is this? And what about Kane, how the hell did he meet Jason? Why does he suddenly care about him? Why he suddenly cares about any of this? What if he suspects? What if he gets to know the truth…?_

On the other hand Jason was still thinking about that nightmare he had.

_What the hell was that all about? Why Kane in the first place, as if he wasn't terrifying as it is. What did that thing meant by changing? What the hell did it meant by "I'm you!"?..._

"Excuse me." Their thoughts were interrupted as the doctor that first attended him came to the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Smith called and he's on his way here. I just wanted you to let you know."

Jason and Lita just nodded as they try to catch back their train of thought.

"So, how are you feeling today son?" He asked.

"Older, wasted, bitter… Practically like crap." Jason said.

Lita didn't told him a thing; she just simply grabbed his hand and gave him a little squeeze to let him know to try and not be so rough. Jason relaxed.

"Temperature's fine. Cardiovascular status seems fine…" The young doctor said as he checked on the monitors behind Jason. "Well, I leave you two here, but don't hesitate to call me immediately if anything happens." And with that he went out of the room.

"Jason he was the one who practically saved you live. I know how're you feeling J, but you got to try and get it together." She said.

Jason didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"What day is it mom?" He asked looking at her.

The question took Lita by surprise by how fast his change of mood was.

"It's Monday." She said.

"Wait Monday as, we're stuck in the same Monday?" He asked curiously.

"No, Monday as in one week has passed."

"Aww, man! I already started losing a week. Great!" He said, getting angry, but his mood change quickly once again. "You missed work."

"That's the less important thing right now Jason." She said slightly smiling at him. "I brought you some books, a sketchbook and your PSP; thought you might need them."

"You are brilliant." He said, in his weak tone of voice making her slightly laugh.

She was completely tired, and she couldn't hide it do to her bloodshot eyes. Jason didn't have the same effect but he was tired as well. Those attacks literally took the life away from him. Even though, he was thankful he was unconscious through the whole deal. He didn't felt the horrible pain he'd felt before.

Jason looked straight ahead staring into nothing as he thought and thought about that dream. It looked so real to him. He could still smell the burnt flesh and the fresh blood and that evil laugh, but what terrified him more was the guy behind the look alike of Kane. He looked terribly familiar, but he just couldn't guess from where, not yet…

"Jason, are you ok?" Lita asked when she saw him frowning in deep concentration and his eyes wide open.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Want me to put RAW? It's practically about to start." She asked.

"Yeah sure."

As soon as the TV was on they watched some matches; some good, some bad. RAW was pretty full that night. Jason and Lita were on Florida and the WWE had already move on from there.

After the commercial Edge song burst loud, as Jason and Lita both looked toward the TV. There were some boos and some "Edge rocks!" from the audience. One could say that the audience there was pretty balanced.

"Bastard!" They both said when Edge came out bragging as usual. The fact that they said it at the same time made them laugh.

As soon as Edge was inside the ring, the place went crazy when a heavy rock song started to play and flames burst out from up the ramp. Kane went out ready to roll putting his trademark sadistic smile. Edge eyes were wide open in fear as he went outside the ring with the referee calling him back in.

But Edge wasn't the only one who looked scared. Back in the room, Jason was looking directly to the monitor the whole time since Kane went down that ramp. His eyes were wide open and he was holding the sheets as if a strong wind was going to make them go.

Lita was looking at the monitor too, maybe not like Jason was but she concentrated about how Edge was going to deal with Kane now. In her imagination she could actually visualize Kane in flames. She knew Kane got angry when he saw her bruise on her cheek. Why? She didn't know. He had tombstone her before, so a bruise didn't seem like a big deal for her compared to that. And after what happened between him and Jason… He thought Edge was the father, and yet Edge never showed up to visit, like if he didn't care. Yes he did call to check on them but that was pretty much it.

Edge got back in the ring to start the match but as soon as the bell rang he ran out of the ring and Kane right on his track. Edge got back in, and when Kane went back to the ring Edge started kicking him, but Kane was so enraged that those kicks didn't have much effect on him as he simply pushed Edge who fell butt first to the mat. Edge got up only to receive an upper-cut that send him down again. He got up again and Kane locked him in a corner as he started pounding Edge viciously. Kane walked back a few steps only to run towards Edge for a clothesline but Edge stepped out of his way just in time for Kane to connect with the steel post. Then Edge took the opportunity and with some help from the ropes he kicked Kane's ribs, who fell knees first to the mat; another vicious kick from Edge to the fallen giant and another, and another, until he was outside the ring.

A few seconds later the ref started the count:

"One… two… three…" He went on while Edge smiled at the pissed off monster that could rip his smile off. Cockiness, sometimes not the best characteristic…

Kane sat up on three and continued his way to the ring. Edge tried to kick him once again but Kane caught his leg and dragged Edge onto the steel post hitting this one's right leg with it a few times.

Kane got himself disqualified. Not like he cared. He just wanted to give Edge a lesson that even if he forgot, could last a few weeks. He went into the ring, chair in hand and started giving Edge a little bit of taste of Hell with it. Edge's head started to bleed, but that wasn't all. The referees went crazy trying to stop the giant. After Kane was done with the steel chair he bent down and started choking Edge. The cameras got closer and Jason and Lita could see Kane saying something like "If you dare touching her again I'll kill you!."

Lita had to blink a few times to what she just saw. At that time she knew that Kane was really angry for what happened to her, and that what she thought, wasn't just part of her imagination running wild. She didn't want any part of it.

She turned the TV off as soon as she could at the sight of seeing Edge like that. He might be a jackass but she still loved him, or so she thought. Right now she didn't know what she was feeling. Sadness, desperation, love, confusion… So many emotions and feelings in her head right now.

"What?" Jason asked after she turned the TV off. "Oh." He said looking away from her remembering how Edge was left. The weird thing was that he was enjoying it, and so was I. Thought he kind of felt angry at Kane because of Kane doing what he was going to do, but well…


	11. Chapter 11

CHO 11

**CHO 11**

Four months later Jason was feeling better and he was back at home with his mom and Edge. He couldn't believe Edge had got out of that one. He hated seeing his mother in the arms of Edge. When Lita and Edge were together, he was no where close to be found. But that situation was put to a second place on his "to do list".

Dr. Smith told him that the attacks were only to get worse, but he was under treatment so at least that would hold those things back. Now his body told him he was 15 years old but his mind told him he was 21. He wasn't even sure about what his body was saying because by the looks of it he looked like a 17 year old, because of his size. He was bigger than most of the kids his age, and he was smarter.

He'd been studding at his home since school was too basic for him. He tried going back but ended up getting bored; missing classes and having crushes he knew he wasn't supposed to have because of his disease. This was just some of the things. It was bad enough he had this disease but even worst he had another that didn't let him feel any physical pain except for the one that the other disease brought him. Sometimes he felt like a battle was been held inside him, literally…

The last weeks he'd spent his days looking for information on his disease, trying to find something that could've help him. But instead of medical information he looked for something a little bit more obscure than science. He was sure that whatever he had, it was some sort of curse or something.

Today he was in his room in front of his laptop with a lot of books around him as he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Jason, your mother's calling. She wants to know if you'll be going with us this weekend to RAW."

It was Edge. He didn't even try to treat him like a son, like a brother or even a friend from work.

Jason that was so focused in his research didn't hear him quite well.

"Huh?" he said without turning back.

"I said what I said. I don't need to keep repeating myself to you." Edge replied getting behind the door.

Jason stood up, looked at him over his shoulder, and gave him an evil sadistic smile that he picked up from a friend, or foe, he still didn't know.

"You don't need to hide from me Edge, after all I'm just a geek and a freak, am I? I couldn't possibly hurt you, could I?" He said keeping his smile and walking slowly towards Edge.

Lita came just in time to take Edge out of the room.

"Stop it you two." She said with her always firm authority. "Jason, are you coming with us to RAW this weekend?" She said as he relaxed his face.

_Bless those mood swings!_

She thought as she smiled to her son.

"Yeah, sure, it's not like I need to keep hiding myself, don't ya' think Edge?" He said trying to look outside but Lita just stood there like a barricade.

He turned back and sat behind his computer again, as he pulled a book and put his glasses on.

Lita smiled at the sight; a young man way too big for his age and way too smart for what was supposed to be his age.

--

The hours passed and Jason just sat there reading a black leather book. It was about curses and whatnot. He thought he found his, both of them.

Page 75

_DEATH OF LEGACY_

"_A curse has come upon you to prevent evil from being spread far beyond than what already is. A curse shall be upon your first child, for him or her not to live long, so that his or her evil will be prevented from growing. His or Her live shall passed before his or her eyes in one blink of an eye, as he or her becomes of age according to his or her mind, as long as his or her mind is touched by evil; and the only way to overcome it is to fight and win the biggest fight against the good will heart that made this upon you."_

_Well as far as I know this is old as hell itself, so maybe the one that "made this upon me" must be long gone years ago. Either way, evil…? Edge is stupid not evil, even if I know he is not my father and I'll probably never gonna meet him. And what's this about spreading the evil? Am I evil?_

Jason thought as he read the passage again, and again.

The other curse wasn't complete though.

Page 30

_"Feel the embrace of fire and rejoice. You are free at last angel of flame. Let your purifying embrace take us in whole bring to us your pure kiss and free the sinners from their torment."_

_Sounds like a witch course, but this is the one that gets closer to that fire thing in my dreams. Considering the fact that the way it talks about fire it's like it was talking about a person._

He thought.

Jason went with the idea of dealing with the Death of the Legacy one before jumping with the other one that he knew so little about. Hell it didn't even had a name.

He left the book opened and kept packing his stuff so that he could be ready, no problem. After packing, he rested on his bed thinking about what will be his next move. He wanted to live so badly. To feel something that wasn't anger and bitterness; to fall in love, marry, have children…

If this worked then at least he would get his solution. No more treatments, no more machines, no more pain, or at least not that kind of pain.


	12. Chapter 12

CHO 12

**CHO 12**

"**HI, THERE BOY."** A male voice was suddenly heard.

Jason was in his room; it seemed perfectly normal, the posters where there, his drawings on the walls, the sun dancing on the horizon, but there was something else. He got up from bed walking slowly backwards watching the door closely.

"Who's there?" Jason asked.

He kept going back until he felt the back of the chair that was in front of his computer. He turned back. Someone was sitting in it.

"**WHAT DO YOU SAY WHEN PEOPLE SAY HELLO TO YOU?"** The voice said again.

Jason backed off and grabbed a baseball bat.

"Who the hell are you, get the fuck out of my room, or I swear to God I'll test this on you!" Jason yelled.

The stranger just laughed at him as he stood up from the chair, and in the same manner Jason faced Edge, the stranger faced him. When the stranger looked over his shoulder he saw that his right eye was the same blue that he had in that same eye. He smiled and Jason who saw him completely froze.

This guy looked just like him, maybe a little older, but he looked just like him. He was wearing the same clothing Jason was wearing: jeans a black shirt and a green jacket. He realized that the one he saw on his past dream, the one behind Kane's face was this stranger in front of him.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAID ABOUT TESTING THAT ON ME?"** He said smiling and pointing at the bat.

Jason didn't knew what to do. It's not every day you get to see yourself in the future. As soon as the stranger started walking towards him he swung the bat connecting with his head, turning him to the right almost falling to the floor. This guy was strong, probably stronger than him.

"**OUCH!"** The stranger said as he stabilized himself and stood straight in front of Jason.

"What… the hell?" Jason could only whisper this as he saw what happened.

The stranger stood there confronting Jason and slightly smiling with his head slightly open and blood coming out from the wound.

"**NOW IS THAT THE WAY TO TREAT YOURSELF."** He said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"What the fuck? Get the fuck away from me!" Jason said as he opened the door of his room running away from the stranger as fast as he could as the stranger seemed to just stand there in his room, a loud laugh coming out from it.

"God…! God…!" Jason kept saying as he ran downstairs.

"Mom…!?" No answer came.

"God dam it! Mom…!?" Then again, no answer.

Then he started to feel that heaviness in the air as the room downstairs started to get darker and darker.

"This is a dream! This can't be real! It's not real!" He screamed.

"**FOR NOW IT IS NOT."** Another voice, one he didn't recognize.

A figure appeared in the little light that was left in the room. It wasn't then same guy from up there. Now he was confused. This one looked like him too, but he looked like when he was a kid, or better said a younger version of him; when his innocence was still untouched. He looked like Jason when Jason looked 5 to 6 years old.

"What the hell?" Jason said looking at the little child now in front of him. He wasn't afraid of him, but he didn't liked him either; none of those personalities or whatever they were, were him.

"**HE WILL TEST YOU, OR HE WILL TRY. HE CAN NOT. HE DOES NOT HAVE THE TIME. YOU DO NOT HAVE THE TIME. YOU CAN NOT HAVE THE TIME. I'M SORRY, BUT I CAN NOT ALLOW IT. YOU CAN NOT LIVE."**

As if on cue, darkness took the room completely as the child in front of him place a hand on Jason's chest. He was staring to literally fade and his eyes rolled to the back of his head just like when those attacks came. Jason felt his heart beginning to run, to fast for its own good, and just when it was about to stop it happened.

The inferno he saw on his last dream came back putting the whole house ablaze, as the other "him" was right behind him taking him away from the child, as this one screamed filling all the surroundings with a yell as he burned.


	13. Chapter 13

CHO 13

**CHO 13**

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh shit!" Jason said as he sat up on his bed.

Jason woke up suddenly realizing that it was a dream. But how much of that dream was just a dream? He felt himself sweating like a pig and gasping for air with a weird pain on his chest and his head. He got up and went running to the bathroom to throw up.

"Jason? Jason, are you alright?" Lita asked. She went inside his room and went straight for the bathroom.

There he was lying on the floor, holding himself to the toilet with his left hand while his right arm rested in the floor, with no movement. His face was pressed against his chest. He wasn't moving.

"Jason…?! Jason…?!" Lita ran toward him.

Just as soon as Lita tried to help him up, Jason's eyes shot open looking straight forward.

"The house… flames everywhere, and where's Kane? He wasn't there now! ...And that guy… and that kid!" He cried without knowing where he was moving his head from left to right as if he was looking for something.

Lita looked shocked. It's been two times that he'd woken up like that. The first one after the last attack he had and this one, but he didn't have an attack though he looked like he had one.

"Jason! Jason is alright! Everything fine now." She said trying to keep him calm.

He looked straight at her, eyes still wide open. He could still hear the evil laugh from the character that looked like an older version of him and the echo of the younger version of him saying "_I CAN NOT LET YOU LIVE_."

Lita looked at him in concern before saying anything.

"Jason we need to talk about this. It has been two times that you've gone through this." She said.

Jason nodded as they walked back to his room and sat on his bed. He told him about both dreams and how realistic they were; how he woke up and sometimes he could still smell, hear or even see the things from those dreams. He also told him about other dreams that he had, but those weren't as strong as those two. He usually saw himself running all along a highway, fire chasing him. Most of the times those dreams were interrupted by some sort of pit that ended the highway in which he fell and then woke up. Fire was involved in every scenario, and that was what scared him the most. He didn't knew why though.

He was terrified and Lita could see it in his eyes.

"And why… Kane…?" She asked. Saying his name was difficult for her, and I guess you can figure out why…

Jason had already told her how he met Kane. Lita ended up forbidding Jason to go with her to work if he got out from the hotel room just once. So far Jason had been obedient, but he didn't get why this thing against the guy who practically saved his life.

"I have no idea. He wasn't there on my second dream. It was weird seeing him in the first one though." He said frowning in concentration though he knew that had to do with the curses.

Lita, was so close to tell him about Kane and how he was Jason's father, but she just shook her head and looked at Jason.

"You still looked like if you had an attack now, and you told me you felt like if what's going to happen before that older guy saved you." She told him.

"Yeah I know it's weird, but as soon as he pulled me away from that younger me, the symptoms stopped." He said looking back at her.

She was confused.

_Maybe it was just some sort of weird coincidence._

She thought.

"I'm ok, now though." Jason said looking around his room.

"Now you really have to come with us this weekend. I need to keep an eye on you."

Jason nodded as Lita went out.

"I'll be fine mom…" He said as Lita got out of the room. "I hope so…"

"**WE HOPE SO."**

Jason heard that same strange voice of his older self. He didn't panicked but he was scared.


	14. Chapter 14

CHO 14

**CHO 14**

Jason, Lita and Edge arrived safely to their hotel with a lot of other wrestlers. Once inside the lobby Jason sat on a near sofa reading his black leather book while Edge and Lita went to pick their room keys.

"Honey, I know you want your own privacy so I talked to the manager and he set you on a room around the corner from ours. You sure you're ok with this?" Lita said giving Jason his room key.

"Totally…." He said looking at Edge.

_Not that I'm not glad about this but is good being away from that freak once in a while._

He thought as he looked at Edge who was coming toward them with a huge smile looking as Lita's butt.

…_Jackass. _Jason thought.

At least he knew Edge wasn't going to take his chance on hurting Lita no more, after what Kane did to him. He thought of Kane as his mother's bodyguard even if she didn't knew it. Still, Jason felt useless at just the thought that he let his mother being treated like that. He tried countless times to make her leave him, but he didn't know how, Edge always ended up winning.

They went up to their floor which was the 7th one.

_At least this time I won't have to run that much. One less floor…_

He thought as he smiled at Edge who wasn't smiling back.

Once there, they separated their ways; Edge and Lita getting into their room, Lita being pushed gently by Edge, which was annoying to Jason he went through the corridor and to his room. Jason kept reading his book through the whole way and when he turned right something stopped him as he backed some stepped backwards almost falling to his butt.

"Watch where you're going kid!" Kane said.

Jason looked at him and smiled lightly.

"You again… Yeah maybe you should try and slow down yourself." Jason said smiling.

Kane frowned trying to remember the young man that was in front of him.

"You're that kid… The cookie kid… Lita's kid." He said.

"Yeah, the annoying fan, huh."

"See you haven't changed a bit, well, only physically, but you're still a pain in the butt." He said smiling at Jason.

"Yeah, whatever…." He paused. "I… I wanted to thank you for you saving my butt last time. Didn't have the time, you know." Jason said. He still wasn't good with his manners, so this was difficult for him to say.

"Uh-hum."

"Saw that match you know." Jason said trying to talk about something else.

"What?"

"You know the one you practically killed Edge." Jason said smiling sadistically.

"Your dad?" Kane said.

Jason looked down frowning and Kane could see that he was enraged when he called Edge his "dad".

"He's not my…"

"Good." Kane said interrupting him.

_I'm starting to like this kid._

Kane thought.

Jason looked at him in surprise and curiosity as Kane just smiled back at him.

"I really need to get going to my room before my mom sees me talking here with ya'. That would not be pretty." Jason said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Uh-hum…" Kane said looking away from Jason and to the corridor.

"See ya' around then." Jason said but didn't got an answer as Kane just walked through the corridor toward the elevator. "…Or not…"


	15. Chapter 15

CHO 15

**CHO 15**

Jason struggled a little before opening his room door. He looked around. It had pretty much everything he needed. Lita knew that Jason wasn't the kind of person to look for luxurious things. He was simple and practical, and that's how this room was like simple and practical. Jason smiled remembering that. There were two beds, one bathroom, a little kitchen and a balcony. It was raining as Jason could see from outside the balcony.

He left his stuff on the floor at the bed side that was near the balcony. He sat down and placed the leather book on his side, looking at it and thinking what would be his next move. As far as he knew he couldn't stay around with his mother. Jason knew that even though Lita cared for him, she would never believe him on the curse theory, and even if she did she wouldn't let him to do something about it. It will perhaps take to much time of his life to just make her believe, and with Edge bothering around he knew that it would be almost impossible in his short time.

_I've got to get away from them; for the best._

He thought.

Maybe he was losing it, but he didn't want to waste his time around doing nothing.

_The treatments would probably not work next time._ He thought to himself.

"**THEY WILL NOT WORK. I ASSURE YOU."** A child voice said.

Jason looked around and blinked a few times to checked if he wasn't sleeping.

"**YOU ARE NOT IN SLEEP." **The child said again.

Jason laughed scared.

"Oh, hell, no… Not again. You're not taking me without a fight." Jason said at the voice.

"**I KNOW A FIGHT THERE WILL BE. A FIGHT THERE IS FOR YOU EVERYDAY." **The voice replied.

"What!"

The voice was calmed but it left an echo that made Jason shiver.

"**I HAVE FOUGHT FOR YOU AND YOUR MIND AGAINST FIRE ITSELF."** The child said.

Jason started to get up from bed and as he turned around, there he was. It was indeed himself, looking perhaps 5 years old. The look on his eyes was deep enough to cut through a wall, and there it was. It wasn't hate, but it was as strong as if it was. This child was not Jason in any way. Jason felt the room become colder and colder with the time that child was in there.

"**YOU ARE NOT PURE. YOU WILL BECOME EVIL! MY JOB IS TO DESTROY THOSE WHO ARE IMPURE; TO STOP THE SEED FROM SPREADING. I CAN NOT LET YOU LIVE!" **He said while he came closer and closer to Jason.

"Don't I get to choose…?"

"**EVIL CAN NOT CHOOSE! EVIL DOES NOT HAVE AN OPTION. YOU MUST DIE! I AM SORRY, BUT THIS IS HOW IT MUST BE, AND I'VE BEEN CALLED ON YOU. YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!" **He said lifting a hand and trying to put it against Jason's chest as if to take the life out of him. Jason couldn't move.

"**OH, NO, YOU "MUST NOT"!" **An older voice said.

Suddenly, the other one who looked older appeared right behind Jason just like in his last dream, bursting fire into the child that was in front of Jason, giving Jason the opportunity to run. Jason ran toward the door finding it locked. He started to struggle with the handle with both his hands. Jason felt a tingling and stabbing sensation on his hands, as if many little needles were being stabbed repedidly and fast through all the extension of his palms. His fingers became numb; it bothered him to move them, since he would fell the thousand needles again. And then he felt nothing, and by nothing I mean nothing. It was like if he lost his hands, he couldn't move them, but at least the stabbing sensation was gone.

Jason removed his hands from the handle, looking at them curiously. The stank like burned chicken from the oven. The red marks, almost holes on his hands, dripping blood, while it seemed to cure itself stopping the bleeding but leaving the red flesh into luck, bringing him the needle sensation again. He groaned.

"**THAT'S CALLED PAIN." **Uriel said.

Jason fell to the floor still looking at his hands as tears fell from his face trying to hold the repressed yell of pain back.

_I'm not supposed to feel any kind of pain except for the one my disease gives me!_ He thought as he looked his hands.

"**DON'T WORRY, THAT'LL PASS."**

Jason looked back to only see the older version of himself. No stinking child was around. The older version of himself just sat on the bed looking at Jason completely relaxed as if nothing had happened. He smiled… that cold smile.

"**DON'T YOU LOOK PATHETIC? I CAN'T BELIEVE THE SHIT THEY GIVE ME TO WORK WITH!"** He said laughing at Jason.

"Fuck you!" Jason screamed with his back glued to the door, his hands as if he just washed them, denying to make any sudden move with them.

"**WELL FINALLY SOME ANGER! HELL MAYBE THE LITTLE ASSHOLE WAS RIGHT AFTER ALL!" **He paused. **"YOU GOT THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE, YOU KNOW, LIKE YOUR FATHER? MAYBE A LITTLE BIT OF YOUR MOM'S BUT IT MOSTLY YOUR DAD'S… YEAH, IT'S YOUR DAD'S ALRIGHT"** He said getting some of the smoke away from his face.

"What…?"

"…**NO, NOT THAT ONE YOU IDIOT! LIKE THE REAL ONE! HOW IS IT THAT THEY CALL IT THESE DAYS… OH, YEAH, THE BIOLOGICAL ONE; MEH, SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I HATE TECHNISISM." **He said making an expression like if he was confused or something.

"What are you talking about?! Let me out!" Jason screamed.

"**SORRY; CAN'T DO."** He said as he pulled out a cigar as Jason, trying to forget about the pain he was right now began pounding the door trying to get out.

"**HAVE ANY LIGHT?" **He paused looking at Jason who was still pounding the door groaning in pain, with hopes someone could listen.** "OF COURSE YOU DON'T."**

"Let me out you sick fuck!" Jason yelled.

"**I'LL LET YOU OUT AS SOON AS I FINISH MY FIRE… OK THAT'LL LIKE BE NEVER… AS SOON AS I FINISH MY CIGAR, OK?"**

The thing or whatever it was took the cigar to his mouth and started looking around his clothes that actually were the same that Jason had (black jeans, red shirt and black jacket with some red stripes).

"**HOW STUPID OF ME." **He said looking back at Jason who was now terrified.

Jason didn't believe what he was seeing when that stranger practically summoned fire from one of his right hand finger lighting up the cigarette.

"What in the world…?! What are you?!" Jason said. Now he was far from terrified.

"**NOW THAT I GOT YOUR ATTENTION… THE NAME IS ****URIEL****, AND I'M NOT A THING, I'M A DEMON."**

(Ha! Bet my ass you weren't expecting that!)

At the sound of the word demon, Jason got terrified. He tried to push the door open but it didn't.

"**WHAT? YOU THOUGHT I WAS COMING DOWN WITH THE WORNS AND THE BIG FORK AND ALL? I AIN'T GOT TIME TO GET DRESSED, SEE?" **He said and laughed at Jason.

"Someone help me out! Anyone, please help!" Jason screamed hoping somebody would listen to him.

"**DON'T BOTHER BOY. THEY CAN'T HEAR YA'… NOT LIKE THEY EVER DID."** He was good, very good, as if he knew Jason's whole life, and yes he did…

"**WHY DON'T YOU SIT DOWN AND RELAX WHILE I FINISH MY CIGAR, HUH? I GOT A PRETTY STORY I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YA'. IT DOESN'T HAVE UNICORNS IN IT SO DON'T GET YOU HOPES ON." **He said as he took a breath out of the cigar.

Jason didn't have much choice but to wait, so he sat down keeping his eyes locked on Uriel.

"**ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A BOY YOUNGER THAN YOU, SORRY BY THE WAY, NAMED GLEN. NOW GLEN AND I WERE REALLY GOOD FRIENDS. WHERE EVER HE WENT I MADE HIS LIFE MISERABLE. I KILLED HIS PARENTS, I KILLED HIS NEW FOUND FAMILLY, I KILLED HIS GIRLFRIEND, I KILLED HIS GIRLFRIEDNS' MOM, I MADE HIS BROTHER INTO A MONSTER, AND FINALLY MADE HIM A MONSTER… AMONGST OTHER THINGS…" **He said moving his hands in the air and finally taking a breath out of the cigar, which really was going fast.

Jason sat static there without words.

"**HIS BROTHER DIDN'T QUITE COOPERATE WITH ME THOUGH. HE MANAGED TO STAY PURE BY A SACRIFICE, A SACRIFICE FOR MOA." **He took another breath.

"**I LET HIM PASSED THAT ONE YOU KNOW. IT'S IN THE BOOK, SO IT WASN'T LIKE I HAD MUCH CHOICE. ONCE I WAS DONE, OR DARE I SAY PULL OUT FROM GLEN I MOVED ON INTO YOU." **He took another breath and looked straight at Jason, and after a moment of silence he spoke.

"**YOU'RE THE LAST ONE BOY. ONCE I'M DONE WITH YA' I CAN RETIRE TO VACATION MAYBE, UNTIL SOMEONE ELSE GIVES ME A CALL."** He paused for a moment and looked directly into Jason's dual eyes, making him feel small. And then with the smoke coming out of his mouth and practically reaching Jason's face he said it.

"**YOU ARE THE LAST KANE." **

Jason thought about that for a second before realizing which Kane was he talking about as the demon just looked at him waiting for a reaction, not giving any explanations as if to torture him.

"What?! That's impossible! My mother never…" He was interrupted.

"**YOUR MOTHER'S A WHORE, ACCEPT IT AND MOVE ON BOY!" **He said taking a breath out of the cigar.

"Shut the fuck up! My mother is not a whore, you bastard! How dare you talk about her like that! You don't even know her…!" He was interrupted yet again.

"**AU CONTRAIRE, BOY! I KNEW HER MORE THAN YOU KNOW."**

Jason looked with attention. He was now standing and he was completely enraged. The demon, on the other hand, looked calmed as he stretched back to the bed. Uriel, or whatever his name was, seemed to be enjoying this.

"**I'VE GOT MY OWN CURSE BOY." **He said taking another breath.

"**WHILE I DO MY JOB I GOT TO BE THE ONE I'M WORKING ON. FOR EXAMPLE I WAS WORKING ON GLEN, YOU KNOW KANE, AND I HAD TO BE HIM; A DARKER MUCH MORE AWESOME PART OF HIM, BUT I WAS HIM."** And took another zip.

Jason was confused. Not that he didn't understood, but he just couldn't believe anything that was happening. With his mouth slightly open in shock, frowning in disbelieve and his eyes wide open, he didn't have much choice but to listen to Uriel's story as this last one continued.

"**I FELT EVERYTHING HE FELT: HIS PAIN, HIS HAPPINESS, WHICH BY THE WAY WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING, HIS PLEASSURE, HIS HATE, HIS AGONY, EVERYTHING. BUT, I TURNED THOSE INTO SOMETHING DARK, SOMETHING EVIL, PUTTING KANE INTO PRATICALLY RAPE LITA, EVEN THOUGH HE LOVED HER. YET LOOKED AT ALL THE PAIN HE CAUSED TO LITA AND MATT BEFORE HE COULD HAVE WHAT HE WANTED, WHAT I WANTED HIM TO HAVE, WHAT WE DESERVED!" **He inhale some more.

_Raped her? Matt? Matt Hardy? What does he have to do with this? What happened? Mom… raped? Matt…? Kane…? What…?_ His thoughts were a complete mess and he could feel his head slightly spinning from all the confusion that was on his mind.

The demon knew he had Jason in his claws right now. Hopefully his brain washing skills were going to pay off, as he continued.

"**HE DIDN'T WANT IT THAT WAY, BUT WELL THINGS HAPPEN."** He said remembering the events and slightly smiling.

"**I WASN'T READY TO LEAVE GLEN YET YOU KNOW, BUT THEN YOU TAGGED ALONG. NOT THE BEST TIMING I MUST SAY; TOO FAST, THANKS TO THAT LITTLE BASTARD.'" **Now he was getting angry and Jason was getting scared. He inhaled some more.

"**YOU GOT TO BE PURE, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! NO ONE IS! HE'LL KILL YOU EITHER WAY. HE KNOWS THAT IF HE BACKS OFF THEN I COME IN AND, WELL DO MY JOB, AND IF I BACKS OFF HE'LL KILL YA' IN A BLINK OF AN EYE!" **He said looking at Jason who was looking straight down in concentration.

The demon knew he had him. After a pause he continued.

"**AT LEAST THAT JACKASS EDGE GOT IN THE GAME AND RUINED KANE AND LITA'S RELANSHIOSHIP."** He said now relaxing. **"THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THIS CRAPY WORLD THAT CAN PUT THE DEVIL ON VACATION, NO PROBLEM!" **He said it as he laughed out loud.

"**YOU KIND OF HELPED TOO, YOU KNOW?" **He said trying to make Jason guilty.

Jason was shocked. He didn't know what to say. This thing was getting him nuts. He being a Kane, meaning being Kane's son. At least he knew Edge wasn't the father, because this entire thing about Edge ruining Kane and Lita's relationship got him even angrier. But if Lita was with Edge, she did felt something toward him, meaning she did betrayed Kane. Not that he cared much about Kane right now, but how could his mother do this. Better yet, why would she do this? How come he wasn't allowed to know? ...And what about Matt? All these wrestlers must have known, and yet they never said anything to him. HHH, why didn't he told him about this?

Jason found himself pressing his hands against the sides of his head involuntary, not putting any attention to the stabbing pain on his hands.

"This can't be real. You are not real...! I'm just losing it, that's it. I need help immediate help!" He yelled to himself. "I am not Kane's son, and my mother never betrayed anyone! I'm just sick that's it, nothing more…"

Knowing that he couldn't push his luck too much, Uriel got up to say his good byes.

"**WHOOPS! MY CIGAR'S GONE! WELL PLEASED TO MEET AND TALKING TO YA'!"** He said turning back from Jason but just then he turned around again.

"**OH, WHEN YOU GET TO THE SHOW TRY AND GET TO KANE'S LOCKER ROOM, THAT IS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT I'M NOT LYING THAT MUCH. YOU'LL FIND A SAFE THAT HE TAKES EVERYWHERE WITH HIM. THE COMBINATION IS 81304, THE DAY THAT LITA SUPPOSEDLY MISCARRIED, THE DAY YOU WERE BORN." **He said turning his back to Jason, who was now in complete shock.

_Miscarried?_ Jason's earlier thoughts were interrupted with this one word.

Jason slipped with his back against the door until he was sitting on the floor with his injured hands on the sides of his head. He didn't even try to look at the demon. He didn't want to believe it.

"**OH, AND… BOY… YOU DO HAVE AN OPTION."**

With that said I practically banished into thin air, or practically smoke, leaving a shocked and burned Jason behind in his room.


	16. Chapter 16

CHO 16

**CHO 16**

Jason was still in his room questioning himself about what did just happened. He was still glued to the door as if the demon was still with him in that room. He could still hear his sadistic laugh and that smell, the smell from Hell it self: ashes.

He looked up, slowly, to be sure that Uriel wasn't around. When he was sure the demon wasn't anywhere to be found, he stood up, but slowly as if he was made of glass.

He looked around.

His room seemed perfectly fine. No burned walls, no ashes anywhere… He smacked himself in the face with his right hand to see if he was dreaming. Jason knew he couldn't feel any pain, but at least the rough touch of his palm against his cheek would do the trick.

"Ow…That was stupid…" He said, but not as if it hurt. It was just a reflex, something that he'd learned, that you're supposed to whine when something is supposed to hurt.

He moved his hand away from his cheek inspecting it. It wasn't burned; no skin pealed no blood, and since it wasn't it didn't hurt. However the palm of his hand was covered in ashes where it was supposed to be burned, as if the hand suddenly cured itself.

"That'll pass…" He whispered remembering the time when he burned his hands and how much did that hurt. That was what Uriel said, "That'll pass". He was confused as in some sort of madness or whatever it was took over him as he looked at his other hand. Neither right nor left were burned nor did they hurt, but there were the ashes. Perhaps, he thought, his earlier burnt skin. Jason found his breathing difficult. He'd always had difficulty with his breathing; his lungs weren't as good as they were supposed to be. Yet this time was different, as if he was drowning in smoke, but his eyes focused and locked on his hands, living prove that he wasn't dreaming.

"No, no! It… It… can't be!" He said, taking raspy breaths between every word.

He could breathe in but the air wasn't going out of his lungs. Out of desperation, Jason ran towards the side of his bed, where he had left his things. Pushed his gaming backpack and went straight to the usual backpack he took around with him almost every time. He opened it as things went flying out while he looked for his inhaler. As soon as he found it he took it to his mouth but it proved quite difficult to get it in because his hands were shacking.

First breath, first inhalation… He felt better after that one. Second breath, second inhalation…

He fell down into the floor as his lungs began to release the air that was creating a pressure in his chest so that he could take in new oxygen. Jason was curled up at the side of his bed as he started to drift out his head and into a deep sleep.

--

Jason sat up quickly as he heard his cell phone, playing Metallica's "Sad but True". He stopped for a second realizing about what happened and listening to the song.

He snorted.

_Huh, it's sad all right, but could it be true?_

He thought as he reached for the phone.

It was Lita.

"H… Hi." His voice sounding raspy from the earlier attack.

"Jason! Jason? Are you ok?" She asked, and as usual she was concerned.

_I wish I knew._ He thought.

"Yeah I… I'm fine." He said trying to sound convincing but his raspy voice betrayed him yet again.

"You don't sound "fine"." Lita said with a questioning tone.

"I'm fine. I… I was sleeping that's all." He wasn't lying but he certainly was telling the whole truth.

"Ok, then." She was still doubtful. "It's almost time for us to head for the arena. You're coming with us right? I won't leave around here on your own, and you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Ok, then. Are you ready?"

"Oh…" He said as he looked around at all the mess he left in his room. "Not really, no."

"Well hurry up. We gotta be there early." She said.

"Yeah, ok!" He said already standing up and choosing the clothes he was to wear.

"You think an hour is enough for you to get ready?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, sure, no prob."

"Good. Then see you in an hour. If you need anything Jason just call me, ok?" She sounded concerned. If there's one thing one can not fool, is a mother's heart, and Jason knew this. She was without a doubt concerned about him and she knew something had happened.

They said their goodbyes and Jason hung off the phone. For one thing, he was terrified, but he didn't want to look weak and call his mother. Then he would have to tell her everything that happened and he knew she could believe him but with Edge on their way he would probably dissuade her into telling her that Jason was crazy, which was actually what Jason himself thought, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions yet, not 'till he actually got to see what the demon told him he had too, if there was anything to see. Either way he was going to take his chances.

_Kane's locker room… Kane's safe… This is by far the craziest thing I've ever got myself into. I could get killed! _

He thought as he entered the bathroom. Yet as soon as the warm water hit the thoughts were squashed, exchanging the fear for pure determination.

--

**I suggest you listen Metallica's "Sad But True" if you haven't. It's an instant "click" with this. Anyways, the asthma scene was easy to write because I know the disease, so you could say I was very identified with the character. Even the asthma in this story is important, so just read on. Thanks, and have fun.**


End file.
